


Fly

by ishafel



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The survival rate for Viper pilots in this war is less than fifty percent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

The survival rate for Viper pilots in this war is less than fifty percent—and that's for the pilots who survived the initial attack. Lee smiles at them and says Good Hunting and he sends them out to die. After a while he doesn't bother smiling. He's not their friend, he's the man who will go through their things when they're dead, the commanding officer who can barely remember their names and still mixes up their faces. He keeps track, though. He knows all the call-signs of the men and women he's lead to their deaths.

Admiral Ngala wrote what's considered the classic history of the first Cylon war. Lee read it as a cadet, his first year at flight school. Ngala wrote that by the end of the war, one in four Viper pilots was dead. Lee remembers how they looked around the room, counting each other off by fours, none of them imagining they might be the one to die. There were twenty-nine cadets in his first year class, and twenty-five by the time he graduated. Lee's the only one alive.

Ngala wrote that it is up to the victors of a war to determine right and wrong, up to the survivors to tell the truth—but that it is the fortunes of war that determine who survives. Lee wonders if that's true, if it's chance or destiny that brought him here. The first time he ran the numbers, he remembers sitting in the briefing thinking that if he's one, and Kara's two, only one of them is going to survive. He remembers thinking that it's a win-win situation—either he'll live, or Kara will.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Survival (Fly Remix.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595897) by [pamymex3girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamymex3girl/pseuds/pamymex3girl)




End file.
